gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSA-0011［Bst］ S Gundam Booster Unit Type
The MSA-0011Bst S Gundam Booster Unit Type is a variant of the MSA-0011 S Gundam. It is featured in the photo-novel Gundam Sentinel. Technology & Combat Characteristics The original plan during the mission was to have the S Gundam upgraded in the field by the engineers of Task Force Alpha. In the planning phases for the eventual upgrade of the S Gundam to the [Ex-S Gundam|MSA-0011[Ext Ex-S Gundam]] the mechanics aboard the Pegasus III created several huge booster engine packs. However, when portions of the Federation Fleet were ambushed by New Desides forces they decided to modify the S Gundam by adding two of the boosters in place of the S Gundam's legs. The result was the MSA-0011Bst S Gundam Booster Unit Type, and it was immediately sent out to help the beleaguered Federation Forces. The S Gundam Booster Unit Type turned out to be a blazingly fast mobile suit, and it featured two extra beam cannons on the large booster units on its backpack, but with a reduced number of apogee motors and vernier thrusters that are used to control its attitude and maneuver properly the unit suffered severe drawbacks once it got into close range or had to slow down or stop moving. However, the unit is extremely useful in assault missions and had the highest acceleration in all mobile suits losing only to V2 Gundam's 20G suicidal acceleration. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted on the main frame. Used to shoot down missiles, not so effective in MS combat. ;*Beam Cannon :Mounted on the back of the MS, output rated at 12 MW. ;*INCOM :Mounted in the head, has an output of 3.8 MW. A remote weapon designed for use with the quasi-psycommu system. These disc-shaped devices are armed with internal beam guns and controlled via wire cables. Every time an INCOM changes its flight direction, it deploys a tiny relay INCOM to hold the wire in place and maintain its connection to its parent mobile suit. When the pilot recalls the INCOM, it retraces its course as the wire is retracted. ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted on the tail stabilizer of this unit. ;*Beam Smart Gun :An optional armament, has an output of 56 MW. Special Equipment & Features ;*A.L.I.C.E. System (Advanced Logistic & In-consequence Cognizing Equipment) :It is an artificial intelligence, that co-pilots the S Gundam. It intervenes several times to save Ryou and, over time, develops true self-awareness. History The S Gundam Booster Unit Type was only deployed once. Soon afterwards the S Gundam was able to be fully upgraded into the Ex-S Gundam. On March 1, U.C. 0088, The S Gundam Booster Unit Type is used to breach the defensive net around the asteroid base Pezun and destroy the power satellite SOL 7804, thus cutting off the power supply of the New Desides forces. Variants *;MSA-0011(Bst) S Gundam Booster Unit Type Plan 303E "Deep Striker" Gallery MSA-0011 (Bst) S gundam Booster Unit Type Lineart.gif|Line art - front view MSA-0011 (Bst) S gundam Booster Unit Type Lineart0.gif|Line art - rear view MSA-0011 (Bst) S gundam Booster Unit Type Lineart1.gif|Line art - torso cross section MSA-0011 (Bst) S gundam Booster Unit Type Lineart2.gif|Line art - Booster Unit Gunpla OldSGundam-Booster.jpg|1/144 Original MSA-0011［Bst］ S Gundam Booster Unit Type (1988): box art MG_S_Gundam_Booster_Unit_Type.jpg|1/100 MG MSA-0011［Bst］ S Gundam Booster Unit Type (P-Bandai excluisve; 2014): box art File:Mg_sboost1.jpg|1/100 MG MSA-0011［Bst］ S Gundam Booster Unit Type (P-Bandai excluisve; 2014): product sample - front view File:Mg_sboost2.jpg|Product sample - rear view File:S_boost3.jpg|Product sample - side profile File:Mg_sboost4.jpg|Product sample with display stand - front view File:Mg_sboost5.jpg|Product sample with display stand - rear view File:Mg_sboost6.jpg|Product sample with display stand - rear view with Propellant Tanks Action Figures GFF_0013_DeepStriker_box_front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0013 MSA-0011［Bst］ S Gundam Booster Unit Type Plan 303E "Deep Striker" figure set (2003): package front view GFF_0013_DeepStriker_box_back.jpg|GFF #0013 MSA-0011［Bst］ S Gundam Booster Unit Type Plan 303E "Deep Striker" figure set (2003): package rear view GFF_0013_sample03_SGundamBoosterUnitType.jpg|GFF #0013 MSA-0011［Bst］ S Gundam Booster Unit Type Plan 303E "Deep Striker" figure set (2003): product sample as "MSA-0011［Bst］ S Gundam Booster Unit Type (Red Color)" figure Notes and Trivia *Anaheim sometimes calls the S Gundam the "Ι Gundam" (Iota Gundam). Iota (ι) is the ninth letter of the Greek alphabet. In the system of Greek numerals it has a value of 10. *P-Bandai will release a limited MG 1/100 kit for the first time by August 2014 worth JPY 10,584 with tax included. References External links *S Gundam Booster Unit Type on MAHQ *S Gundam Booster Unit Type on GearsOnline ja:MSA-0011［Bst］ Sガンダム ブースターユニット装着型